HJ2127
HJ2127 is a Hong Kong lift enthusiast. History He began interested in filming lifts after he watched several lift videos from Vincent561967 and several other lift enthusiasts on YouTube, which led to the opening of his YouTube channel on November 2, 2016. However, he started filming lifts in December 10, 2016. Skyscraper Stuff He often makes some Skyscraper Simulator data. Lots of them are using PowerPoint to create it. However, he often makes photo-based fixtures. Getting bullied by Tim Toney These are 100% REAL. (I'm serious.) The Beginning One day, I was chatting with other lift enthusiast, including Tim Toney. While we were chatting, he sent a Schindler lift photo to the group. I very liked Schindler lift at that period (Especially Miconic and Aconic). Then I asked him where is that lift politely. He ignored my message, then I asked him again, but he replied something nonsense, "Schooller City Centre, Baytown, Smally Kong". I keep asking him, but he still ignored me. Later, he sent me a Dewhurst call button, and down there, he said, "F***er". Then I replied him that I didn't have p****, so he couldn't. And he replied, "Do you want to get hit?" (Omg what a "great" English...), few minutes later, he said bye. So I said that that was great. Afterward, he said, "F*** YOUR WHOLE FAMILY" Few days later, someone sent a photo of a group of 2 OTIS lifts to the group, I replied, "OS***" (Because OTIS are going downhill in Hong Kong. And the all lifts in the photo had broken down). Then Tim suddenly said HJ was (poop emoji). At that period, a group member send me a photo, Tim made another lift filmers' group, but without adding me! But he deleted that group later on. Later, I got removed by him. At that moment... At that moment, Finn (Finn & Jake Productions) told me that Tim has gone crazy, he kept sending some weird voice messages to the group and sent inappropriate pictures to Finn. And according to Finn, he keep kicking innocent members out of the group. And the members that were against him were also got kicked by him. (In short, he kicked out a lot of members that he dislike.) Until the end of November... The members were unsatisfied, and one of them (I'll call him as J) has kicked him out. At last, I was added by HKBFC. However, he was still in group. In that group, we've some member who are work as engineer, so they sent some photos of . But Tim still stupidly forward it to others. Because of this, the members decided to let me kick him out. (Refer to the next section.) Late 2019 After some discussion, the members decided to let me kick him out. And everything became normal...no...not really...he changed the way, he started harassing peoples via direct messages. Later, on 2020, we started our "revenge". Someone has pretended to be his friend and trying to get some black materials of Tim. After that, the other user in Hong Kong (which also makes some Skyscraper Simulator data as well) has claimed the partial copyrighted materials in at least 10 videos and the Tim's channel has been terminated from the continuous copyright claims. Camera * LG Stylus 2 Plus (2016 - 2018) * LG G3 (Temporary camera due to the Stylus 2+ malfunctioned) * Samsung Galaxy C8 (2018 - Present) Animations record * The first animator who animated a Falconi lift. * The first animator who animated a Fujitec lift with EZShuttle. * The first animator who animated a thyssenkrupp TWIN lift. * The first animator who animated an Orona lift. Lift filming records * Tallest lifts: International Commerce Centre (3, 101) * Most stops: The Landmark - One/Two Exchange Square (Service lift) * Smallest lift: Peninsula Building (Service lift, 5 persons, 410kg) * Biggest lift: KITEC (Service lift, 80 persons, 6000kg) * Fastest lift: The Centre * Slowest lift: Kong Nam Industrial Building (Service lift) * Oldest lift: Peninsula Apartments (Passengers lifts) Trivia *He is the first lift filmer in Hong Kong who filmed a customised at The Landmark - Prince Building.Schindler Miconic 10 Lift at The Landmark - Prince Building *He is the 3rd Lift animator in Hong Kong. *He is the first lift filmer in Hong Kong who filmed all service lift at The Landmark. *He is currently the 2nd youngest lift filmer in Hong Kong, which is 14 years old. *He is currently the most animated lifts videos in Hong Kong. *He is the first lift filmer in Hong Kong who filmed the first in Hong Kong. *His first lift meetup was happened in April 17, 2019 with Lift Wong. *He is the first lift filmer who filmed a Schindler PORT lift equipped with Schindler portOS1063 King's Road | LIFT TOUR TIME!!! . *He is the first lift animator who used ZEPETO to create the characters. *He is the lift animator who animates a lot of Schindler Miconic 10/SchindlerID and PORT. Notes and Reference External Link *HJ2127's channelCategory:Elevator filmers from Hong Kong, China